That Girl
by donini
Summary: [CHAP1! UP!] Luhan yang frustasi karena ditinggal kekasihnya, hidup luntang-lantung dijalanan tanpa punya tujuan hidup. Pernikahan Sehun yang terancam gagal karena Irene menghilang. Bagaimana jika Sehun menemukan Luhan dijalan yang ternyata sangat mirip dengan Irene? Tapi... bisakah? HunHan! GS!
1. Prolog

That Girl.

.

Author : _donini_

.

Cast : Sehun, Oh.

Luhan, Xi. (GS)

Irene, Bae.

.

.

.

Irene hilang, Sehun frustasi.

Gadis yang beberapa hari lagi akan resmi menjadi istrinya itu malah menghilang tanpa jejak. Tak ada surat atau apapun yang merujuk pada kemana perginya gadis itu. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan? Undangan sudah tersebar, pernikahan tak mungkin dibatalkan. Tapi bagaimana pernikahan bisa tetap berjalan jika mempelai wanitanya tak ada?

.

Ditinggal pergi oleh sang kekasih, Luhan jadi gila.

Hidup luntang-lantung dijalan tanpa punya tujuan pasti. Orang tua bahkan sanak-saudaranya juga tak ada yang mau menampungnya. Mereka tak mau merawat orang gila seperti Luhan. Lalu seorang pemuda menemukannya. Menemukannya bukan sebagai Luhan, tapi sebagai gadis lain, Irene.

.

.

.

TBC / END?

.

Halooo~ donini kembali bawa ff HunHan pengganti Let's Get Rich yang lagi pending T-T

Maafin karena belum bisa lanjutin itu ff yaaa, semoga ini bisa jadi pengganti yang meghibur/?

.

 _Review juseyo?_

 _._

 _Donini._


	2. Chapter 1

That Girl.

.

Author : _donini_

.

Cast : Sehun, Oh.

Luhan, Xi. (GS)

Irene, Bae.

.

.

.

"APA?!" Pria berkulit putih susu dengan wajah tampan namun sayangnya datar itu berteriak memekakkan telinga.

Tangan kirinya mengepal kuat sedangkan tangan kanannya menyangga ponselya agar tetap menempel pada telinganya, rahangnya mengatup rapat, tapi matanya memancarkan kesedihan tak kasat mata.

"Kemana?" Tanyanya dengan nada lemah.

Mata sipitnya bergulir menelusuri setiap sisi atas meja kerjanya, tak fokus. "Irene tak meninggalkan pesan apapun? Ibu yakin?"

Pria itu, Sehun, menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada kursi kebesarannya. Memutarnya menghadap jendela yang menampilkan padatnya lalu lintas ibu kota. Tangan kirinya memijat dengan pelan pelipisnya, ia merasa pening memikirkan ini.

Bagaimana tidak?

Beberapa hari lagi pernikahannya dengan seorang gadis bernama Irene akan segera berlangsung, tiga hari lagi lebih tepatnya, tapi si gadis yang akan menjadi istrinya itu malah menghilang entah kemana. Tak meninggalkan secarik kertas atau apapun yang mengisyaratkan dimana dia sekarang. Bagaimana ini?

Kenapa juga Irene harus pergi saat pernikahan mereka tinggal beberapa hari lagi?

Sehun mencoba untuk mengingat saat terakhir kali ia dan Irene bertemu, memastikan jika mereka tidak dalam keadaan sedang bertengkar saat terakhir kali bertemu. Dan setelah ingat, mereka memang baik-baik saja pada pertemuan terakhir.

Mereka terakhir bertemu kemarin sore, di _cafe_ tempat biasa mereka bertemu. Mereka masih bertukar kata pujian dan juga gombalan receh. Tak ada satu atau dua patah kalimat yang bisa memicu pertengkaran sekecil apapun. Sehun menjaga kata-katanya dengan begitu baik, begitu juga dengan Irene. Mereka saling menghargai dan lebih dari itu, mereka juga saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Bahkan mencintai.

Lalu kenapa Irene tiba-tiba pergi—mungkin lebih tepatnya menghilang?

Ya, Tuhan! Irene itu bukan tipe gadis ambekan. Irene seorang gadis yang dewasa dalam setiap pemikirannya. Selama tiga tahun Sehun dan Irene merajut kasih juga tak pernah ada pertengkaran berarti. Hanya ada beberapa kali beda pendapat yang bisa diselesaikan dengan baik.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Jongdae _hyung_ untuk membantu mencari Irene." Sehun memutus sambungan telepon, menghembuskan napasnya lelah.

"Irene, kemana kau?"

.

—That Girl—

.

"Luhan!"

Si gadis yang dipanggil tak menyahut, masih setia memunggungi si pemanggil dengan menghadap ke jendela sambil melamun.

"Astaga! Luhan! Yak!" Si pemanggil, Ibu Luhan, menghampiri anak gadis satu-satunya itu lalu menjambak rambut Luhan yang sudah kacau berantakan. "Anak tak berguna! Tak bisakah kau membantu Ibumu yang sudah tua ini, hah?!"

Luhan hanya meringis sambil menangis.

Setelah ditinggal pergi sang kekasih, Luhan jadi seperti sekarang. Tak pernah berinteraksi lagi dengan dunia luar, hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamar, menatap langit dari terang hingga gelap. Menangis tanpa sebab, berteriak histeris, tertawa seorang diri.

Katakan saja Luhan sudah gila.

Gila karena Shixun, pria yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun itu pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sebab yang jelas. Mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang bisa dibilang sudah memasuki tahap keseriusan.

Meskipun orang tua Luhan tak pernah setuju dengan pria bernama Shixun itu.

Pasalnya, pria asal china itu bukan pria baik-baik. Shixun itu seorang anak band berandal. Narkoba, perjudian, gadis-gadis nakal, dunia malam, semuanya sudah menjadi kehidupan Shixun. Dan sialnya, Luhan jadi ikut-ikutan berandal.

Semenjak berpacaran dengan Shixun, Luhan jadi sering pulang malam dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Tubuhnya lengket dengan aroma alkohol yang menyengat. Luhan juga sering meminta uang dengan jumlah yang besar dengan alasan tugas kuliah. Pakaian Luhan juga jadi seperti kekurangan bahan. Intinya, Luhan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat setelah berpacaran dengan shixun.

Dan itu membuat orang tua Luhan marah besar.

"Dasar anak tak berguna! Pria berandal seperti itu kau tangisi! Tapi Ibumu, Ibumu yang sudah melahirkan dan juga membesarkanmu tak pernah kau tangisi! Kurang ajar!" Ibu Luhan semakin menjadi, kini tak hanya menjambak, tapi juga memukul dan menendang.

Orang tua Luhan, terutama Ibunya sudah muak dengan Luhan yang frustasi cenderung gila seperti itu. Sudah lelah dengan cibiran para tetangga. Sudah lelah dengan Luhan jika sedang mengamuk.

"Ibu!" Itu kakak Luhan, Kris.

"Hentikan!" Kris menahan tangan Ibunya yang hendak memukul Luhan kembali. "Ibu tak boleh memukul Luhan."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa Ibu tak boleh memukul anak kurang ajar sepertinya?"

"Luhan masih anak Ibu." Kris melembut.

"Anak macam apa dia? Anak durhaka?!"

"Ibu." Kris menekap sang Ibu dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Jika Ibu terus memperlakukan Luhan seperti itu, ia tak akan bisa sembuh."

"Biar saja, aku tak perduli lagi! Biar saja dia jadi sungguhan gila! Aku muak dengan anak kurang aja ini!" Satu tendangan cukup keras mampir di pinggang kanan Luhan, membuatnya kembali menangis meraung-raung.

"Apa Ibu tak menyayangi Luhan lagi?" Tanya Kris tak habis pikir.

Saat Kecil dulu, Ibunya begitu menyayangi Luhan seolah Luhan adalah anak satu-satunya, melupakan Kris si anak sulung. Membelikan apa saja yang Luhan inginkan seperti tak perduli akan habisnya uang nanti. Kris bahkan sampai memusuhi Luhan karena ia berfikir bahwa adik perempuannya itu yang membuatnya terlupakan, tercampakan, bahkan seperti tak ada.

Kris bahkan pernah hampir mencelakai Luhan saat adiknya itu sedang sendiri di kolam renang. Membuka penutup udara yang ada pada ban renang Luhan, membuat Luhan nyaris tenggelam jika saja seorang anak laki-laki lain tak menyelamatkannya. Setelah itu Kris dimarahi habis-habisan, tak diperbolehkan main dengan temannya seperti biasa.

Tapi sekarang? Ibunya itu bahkan dengan tega memukul dan menyumpahi Luhan seolah anak bungsunya itu seorang pendosa nomor satu di dunia.

"Ya! Aku sudah tidak menyayangi adikmu lagi!" Tegas sang Ibu. "Pergi kau dari rumahku!"

Ibu Luhan menyeret tubuh lemas nan kurus Luhan seperti menyeret kantung plastik besar berisikan sampai tak berguna. Mengabaikan setiap detik tangisan Luhan yang memilukan hati. Kris bahkan tak berani untuk mencegah sang Ibu untuk menghentikan aksi mari-menyeret-Luhan itu. Ibunya yang sedang marah seperti sekarang bahkan bisa lebih kejam ketimbang singa yang sedang kelaparan.

Kamar Luhan ada di lantai dua, jadi Ibu Luhan harus melewati tangga. Ketika melewati tangga, bunyi tulang yang bertubrukkan dengan lantai marmer itu begitu jelas terdengar. Tangis Luhan semakin menjadi, dan telinga Ibu Luhan semakin dipertuli.

"Ibu, hentikan, bu, kasihan Luhan." Kris terus membuntuti Ibunya sambil sesekali meringis ketika mendapati tubuh Luhan menghantam undukan marmer di tangga.

Meskipun semasa kecil Kris begitu membenci Luhan, tapi semenjak beranjak dewasa, Kris begitu menyayangi Luhan. bagaimana pun juga Luhan itu adiknya, adik kandungnya, lahir dari rahim yang sama, dari ayah dan ibu yang sama. Apalagi setelah tahu tentang hal itu, Kris jadi semakin menyayangi Luhan. Bahkan jadi terkesan protektif, seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru saja merajut kasih.

"Diam, atau aku akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu!" Kris bungkam. Jika ibunya sudah mengucap kata keramat itu Kris sudah tak bisa berucap apalagi bertindak. Ibunya itu orang yang tak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Jika beliau sudah bilang seperti itu, maka akan seperti itu yang terjadi.

Ibu Luhan semakin mempercepat langkahnya begitu pintu rumah yang terbuka tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Memukul tangan Luhan dengan begitu keras ketika anak bungsunya itu memegang kaki meja di dekat tangga.

"Pergi kau!" Teriak sang Ibu. "Jangan kembali lagi jika kau masih memikirkan pria berengsek itu!" Sang Ibu langsung menghempaskan tubuh Luhan dengan teganya. Masa bodo dengan para teangga yang sejak tadi menjadi penonton! Ia sudah muak dengan Luhan.

Luhan masih menangis meraung-raung ketika pintu rumahnya sudah ditutup sang Ibu dengan begitu tak berperasaan. Jika pintu kayu itu bisa bicara, mungkin sekarang pintu kayu itu sudah menagis sama sedihnya dengan Luhan.

Ngomong-ngomong, Luhan ditinggal dengan keadaan yang begitu mengenaskan. Kemeja putih kebesaran yang sudah kusut dan juga kusam, bahkan warnanya terlihat menguning. Celana olahraga warna hitam panjang yang sudah berbau—Luhan tak pernah buang air di toilet semenjak frustasi, dan kau tahu artinya, bukan? Rambut coklat kelam panjangnya yang biasanya tergerai indah, kini terlihat begitu kusut tak terurus, terkesan seperti sebuah sarang burung di atas pohon. Kulit putih mulusnya terlihat kusam, lengket dan bau. Luhan sungguhan tak terurus.

"Tega sekali nyonya Jung mengusir anaknya itu." Bisik seorang tetangga yang menjadi penonton.

"Tapi memangnya kau mau mengurusi anak gila seperti Luhan itu? kalau aku sih akan melakukan hal yang sama." Bisik yang lain.

.

—That Girl—

.

Kaki jenjang berbalut celana bahan hitam mahal serta sepatu kulit bermerek terkenal itu masih melangkah tak tentu arah sejak satu setegah jam yang lalu. Mata sipit yang biasanya memancarkan sorot tajam menusuk kini meredup, digantikan dengan sorot mata tak tentu, antara bingung, sedih, lelah, frustasi. Semuanya menjadi satu. Tubuh tegap yang biasanya ia sombongkan dengan cara berjalan sedikit membusung, kini merunduk merendah seperti orang yang tak punya semangat hidup.

Bagaimana ia bisa punya semangat hidup jika yang dijadikan semangat hidup saja kini entah berada dimana? Entah sekarang sedang apa, dengan siapa, bagaimana keadaannya, apa ia sudah makan atau belum, apa semalam ia tidur nyenyak, apa ia sedang berada di tempan yang aman, apa tak ada seseorang yang mengganggunya, dan segala macam pertanyaan lain yang membuatnya semakin terlihat menyedihkan.

Bagian bawah matanya menghitam, seperti anak panda. Terlihat membengkak karena kurang tidur. Semalaman yang ia lakukan hanya berjalan tak terntu arah. Untung saja polisi malam tak menemukannya.

"Irene, kau dimana?" Racaunya.

Bibir tipis yang biasanya merah menggoda berubah menjadi putih pucat. Lemas, kekurangan cairan, dehidrasi. Setiap yang ia lihat juga ada dua yang pada nyatanya hanya ada satu.

"Irene." Entah sudah yang ke berapa ratus kali ia menyebut nama itu.

"Irene."

"Irene."

"Irene."

"Irene, kau dimana?"

"Irene."

"Ir—IRENE?!" Tubuhnya seketika langsung tegap, pandangan kaburnya jadi fokus ketika melihat seseorang di ujung jalan sedang menangis.

Keadaan gadis itu sungguh kacau, seperti seseorang yang memiliki gangguan jiwa dan baru saja kabur dari penampungan.

"Irene!" Pria itu, Sehun, langsung berlari menghampiri sosok gadis yang ia kira Irene. Mendekapnya begitu erat ketika ia sudah berada di hadapan sang gadis yang masih menangis pilu.

"Tenanglah, aku disini, kau aman, sayang." Tangannya yang semula lemas, kini dengan penuh kelembutan mengusap rambut kusut si gadis. "Aku menemukanmu." Ucapnya penuh syukur.

"Ibu, maafkan aku, Ibu, jangan usir aku, aku menyayangimu." Ucap si gadis di sela tangis memilukannya.

"Ibu mengusirmu?" Si gadis mengangguk.

"Astaga! Tapi Ibu begitu panik ketika kau menghilang."

"Ibu menyeretku. Sakit." Tangis si gadis yang mulai mereda kembali terdengar memekakkan telinga.

"Ayo kita pulang."

"Ibu membenciku, aku takut."

"Tidak, Ibu menyayangimu, ayo pulang."

"Ibu akan memukulku lagi. Sakit." Si gadis memeluk tubuh ringkihnya dengan begitu erat.

"Tidak akan, Irene-ku sayang."

.

.

.

Sehun pulang dengan senyum sumringah yang menghiasi wajah lelahnya, setelah seharian kemarin berjalan tak tentu arah untuk mencari dimana Irene berada, kini ia pulang dengan membawa Irene, ia berhasil meemukan Irene.

"Ibu, aku menemukan Irene, Bu!" Teriaknya dari depan pintu rumah.

"Sehun, kau menemukan—Irene? Dia bukan Irene, Sehun." Ibu Irene datang dari arah dapur, langsung menatap Sehun bingung. Pasalnya, Sehun bilang ia menemukan Irene, tapi gadis yang bersama Sehun sekarang bukan Irene, sungguh! Memang mereka mirip, tapi itu sungguhan bukan Irene!

"Dia Irene, Bu! Sungguh!" Sehun bersikeras.

"Bukan, Sehun." Bantah Ibu Irene lembut.

"Kenapa Ibu tak mau mengakui anak Ibu sendiri? Apa karena Irene pulang dalam keadaan yang kacau seperti ini?" Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya pada gadis yang masih ia anggap Irene.

"Bukan, Sehun, tapi karena dia sungguhan bukan Irene."

"Dia. Sungguhan. Irene." Ucap Sehun penuh penekanan.

"Bukan! Dia bukan anakku! Aku yang membesarkannya, aku tahu jelas bagaimana dia!" Ibu Irene mulai emosi.

"Persetan! Dia ini Irene!" Urat di sekitar leher Sehun mulai terlihat. "Ah! Aku tahu kenapa Ibu tak mau mengaku kalau kini aku sudah menemukan Irene.

Ibu Irene menatap Sehun bingung.

"Sehun, kenapa kau berteriak?" Sandara, Ibu Sehun, baru saja datang dari arah datangnya Ibu Irene tadi.

"Ibu tahu kenapa Irene pergi? Karena Ibunya sendiri menyiksanya! Mengusirnya! Menyeretnya tanpa rasa kasihan!"

"Hal gila siapa yang baru saja kau ucapkan, Sehun?" Sandara mendekat pada putra tunggalnya.

"Tentu saja hal gila Ibu Irene!"

"Aku tak segila itu, Sehun."

"Tapi itu kenyataannya! Irene sendiri yang bilang padaku!" Sehun memeluk gadis yang sejak tadi hanya diam menunduk di sampingnya.

Sandara semakin mendekat, menyentuh surai kusut si gadis dan menyingkapnya supaya bisa melihat wajah si gadis. Mata Sandara membulat. Gadis yang dibawa Sehun memang mirip dengan Irene, tapi—

"Sehun, Ibu rasa kau yang gila."

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

Maapin kalau ini chapter engga memuaskan T-T engga sesuai ekspetasi di prolog dan summary T-T maapin! T-T

Disini aku masukin Irene karena banyak yg bilang Irene mirip sama Luhan, padahal menurutku Chorong lebih mirip sama Luhan, tapi karena banyak yg bilang Irene yg lebih mirip Luhan yaudah aku buatnya Irene/? Hehe!

Terima kasih buat yg udh review di prolog: khalidasalsa, luhannieka, tjabaekby, Mislah, AphroditeFaust, Guest, noVi, ruixi1, Okta HunHan, ysoplanit, Vistha9094, Arifahohse, laabaikands, babyLU, Lisasa Luhan, pinzame, Oh Juna93, NoonaLu, Frozen Peony, Heartfilia19.

Terima kasih semua! /bow bareng HunHan/

Ditunggu juga buat sider yg belum meninggalkan jejak reviewnya yaa, jgn kayak hantu yaa kamu : (((( /g

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya tentang chap ini, okay? /lambai-lambai bareng HunHan/

.

.

.

 _Review juseyo?_

 _._

 _Donini._


End file.
